<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Floating Bracelet beads and bubbles (Regulus Black) by LuckyBiscutes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623517">Floating Bracelet beads and bubbles (Regulus Black)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBiscutes/pseuds/LuckyBiscutes'>LuckyBiscutes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Small Shortshots/Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Bracelets, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Drowning, Insanity, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Regulus Black Deserves Better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBiscutes/pseuds/LuckyBiscutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short shot of Regulus Blacks last moments :&lt;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Small Shortshots/Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Floating Bracelet beads and bubbles (Regulus Black)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was shaking and bloodied then he was falling and he wanted to scream but nothing would leave because the dark murky thickness choked and suffocated him whole. </p><p>He reached and failed, he tried pulling and screaming louder until his jaw hurt and his head was light. </p><p>Bubbles and bracelet beads floated up while he fell deeper</p><p>The soft seaweeds only danced with the struggle of his body and the heaviness of a chain like a hand wrapped around his neck and squeezed. </p><p>He could remember when he was young opening his first present, a book on dark magic. He smiled tightly and acted thankfully but never read the book instead It collected dust in the back of his closet. </p><p>And then the gift from his other, a small bracelet he never took off. And he smiled truly and everything was better. </p><p>He remembered the giant hat covering his head hiding his eyes swallowing him and whispering things to him chuckling and warming his body before sending him away with a green tie. </p><p>He remembers the new responsibilities because his other couldn't do anything correctly or that's what they said. </p><p>So he acted and played his part perfectly, he remembered his parent's cold eyes but bragging lips and their harshness and his tears </p><p>He remembered looking into eyes like his own but their tie red and his green. </p><p>He remembered the harsh words and the frustrated tears the emotional destructive magic as he screamed and fought with himself and someone that looked like him but acted opposite.</p><p>He remembered crying and holding the bracelet and holding his pain holding everything in and thinking, wondering.</p><p>They'd never understand, or did he not understand them.</p><p>He remembered the man he once admired and longed for he remembered the bright red eyes and snake whispering tongue that slowly turned cruel, insane, and sadistic as he continued splitting himself</p><p>It left him shaken as the power forced him to follow with no choice.</p><p>He remembered cowering and hiding looking down at his feet before snapping out his senses and sending a letter begging, begging, and begging, wishing, wanting, he wanted to truly smile, he wanted to be thankful again but he never got a reply.</p><p>He knew that this was his punishment<br/>
That the thick murky choking of water and the soft mocking of the seaweed that danced at his despair.</p><p>He knew that the chains that dug into his neck bringing his red and the black thickness together and the feeling of the undead inferni bringing him deeper </p><p>And maybe he thought, he deserved this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>